Confessions Of The Heart
by LycoX
Summary: For years, Oliver 'Ollie' Queen has loved Dinah Laurel Lance and been far too shy and afraid to tell her. Today, that changes.


**Confessions Of**

**The Heart**

**Disclaimer: This is something of a teaser scene for an idea I have where pre-Island Oliver was a shy big (over weight) guy until the island happened.**

* * *

"Hey, can I talk with you for a minute?" Asked Oliver Queen nervously to one Dinah Laurel Lance, soon to be Dinah Laurel Lance-Fuller in a day's time.

Laurel smiled in happiness at the reflection she saw of him in the mirror. "Sure, guys, can you give us some privacy?" She requested of the helpers in the room, of which included her sister, Sara.

They all nodded and made their leave, but not before Sara winked at Laurel and gave some discreete thumbs up to Oliver. The winking being something Laurel chose to ignore as it wouldn't be the first time her younger sister had done something like that where her and Ollie were concerned. At first, there was silence in the room between the two as Oliver couldn't help but look at Laurel in her wedding dress, something she was trying on yet again as she just couldn't help herself. His long stare made the bride to be blush at the attention he was giving her. "Ollie? You in there?" She asked teasingly.

Her teasing voice jerked him back to reality and he gulped before letting out a breath. "Wow, you are… You're absolutely gorgeous, Laurel." Declared the man sincerely.

Wishing like Hell he wasn't so nervous as he'd been through a number of Hellish experiences for five years while thought to be dead. Along with going out almost every night as the ever loving green clad, bow wielding vigilante known as the Green Arrow. Laurel was feeling as if she's got Butterflies in her stomach as she blushed even more while smiling widely at him for his compliment. "Thank you, Ollie, that's really sweet of you."

He always was so sweet for as long as she'd known him and when he came back thankfully alive, she'd been at first worried that sweetness was gone like his shyness was. But soon came to find out his sweetness was very much alive much to her relief. Said sweetness Sara had teased her about on numerous occasions and claimed part of it was because he was in love with her. Something she never quite was willing to believe her or anyone else on for that matter. Whether it was because she was in denial or something else, no one was ever quite sure of. It was his turn to blush at her words and Laurel couldn't help but find it adorable and the silence returned for a brief time until she broke it. "Something tells me that's not why you're here."

Oliver gulped and nodded, making her even more curious than before. "Uhh… Y-Yeah, yeah, you'd be right."

Seeing how nervous he was looking and even sweating, Laurel came up to him with a smile on her lips and grabbed his hands in her's to provide some reassurance and comfort. "Hey, its okay, whatever it is, it can't be that bad, right?" She asked of him in a gentle manner.

Earning herself a weak smile in the process from the Emerald Archer. Taking a breath to steady his nerves and feeling grateful Slade or even Waller weren't around to harass the ever loving Hell out of him by how he was acting, Oliver looked deep into her eyes before speaking. "Laurel… I… I'm, I'm in love." Got out the man finally.

Causing her eyes to widen in surprise and happiness. "What!? Oliver! That's great! Who is she!?" Wondered Laurel curiously and excitedly.

Completely not even thinking about why he'd be so nervous to tell her that. Reluctantly, Oliver pulled his hands away from her and paced a little much to her confusion. "Ollie… Its not my sister is it? Because I'm pretty sure she's into girls these days."

Though it mystified her how Sara and Ava worked like they did considering their very different personalities and all. "Oh! Is it McKenna? You two have been kind of sweet together a few times." She said teasingly.

Oliver groaned and looked at her and yelled out, "NO! ITS YOU! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LAUREL!" His eyes widened, though they weren't the only ones though he was the only one to close his mouth after he realized what he'd done.

"What, what did you say!?" She asked weakly, not wanting to believe she'd heard him right!

"I… Laurel, I'm, I'm in love with you. I have been for a really long time." He told her, seeing no point in not stopping now that he had (finally) let the cat out of the bag.

Taking a few steps back in shock without even realizing it, Laurel could only stare at him in said shock as a lot of things finally began to make sense for her. And that perhaps the things Sara and some others had said over the years wasn't just them kidding around. Oliver shot her a small smile as he felt like his heart was about to break over how she was reacting. "You were one of the few things that helped me survive the Hell I went through when you guys thought I was dead. I… I had promised myself that if I made it home that I'd finally tell you how I felt about you. But then… I, I learned you weren't only just seeing my friend Max Fuller, but engaged to him."

Something he felt a sense of betrayal over (potentially irrational it may be) as Max was one of the few who had long known how he actually felt about Laurel! Part of him wondered if Max was being a dick when he asked if he'd be his Best Man sometime ago. Something he had ended up turning down with the claim that being in front of large crowds just wasn't something he was comfortable with yet. A weak excuse but Max thankfully (or did he?) bought it. "Ol-Oliver… I, I had no idea." Breathed out Laurel half truthfully.

"How, how come you never said anything?"

He groaned again before answering her. "Because I was too damned afraid and shy! I mean, there I was, the walking fat kid you either pitied or actually liked and then there was you, a walking example of gorgeousness and kindness who could have anybody she wanted! I never thought I ever had a chance to tell you so I, I just kept quiet..."

And damn did he wish he hadn't. Maybe now things would be vastly different…

"And so you decided that now would be a good time to tell me!? The day BEFORE my wedding!? What? Were you hoping I'd be happy as can be to hear all that and declare my own love for you as well!?" Laurel asked of him unhappily before she could so much as stop herself.

Oliver flinched back at her raised voice and words, feeling his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. "Laurel, I..."

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but I'm marrying Max tomorrow. I love him, okay? Maybe if you had said something in the past, things would be different. But… You didn't." She told him unhappily.

Earning another flinch from the Emerald Archer. "Laurel…!"

"NO! Please, Ollie, please just leave." Near begged the bride to be as tears threatened to spill forth as her own heart broke into pieces for how broken he was beginning to look.

At first it appeared he was going to say something but closed his mouth and just nodded in silence before making his leave. Leaving a tearful Laurel behind in the process and trying not to think of what ifs and the like.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If that doesn't give you a case of angst I don't know what will. I was going to place this in 'Possibilities' but I think I'll put it as its own thing. There'll probably be more but not sure when.**


End file.
